villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hades Hand
The Hades Hand is the final boss in the 2013 Ubisoft game Rayman Legends. Hades' Hand appears to be made up of the dark creatures found earlier in Olympus Maximus. At first, it appears as a giant, floating hand, then as two flying demons, and then finally as a giant flying demon. It is the boss level of the A Cloud of Darkness¡ and final boss of the game. The player must face off against Darkness itself. Using projectiles, the player must destroy the shadow beast in all of its forms to beat the game! 3 Teensies can also be rescued at various parts of the level. Description They resemble small, furry balls, with two tiny arms and mouths with sharp teeth. The dark creatures have three different eye colours: blue, when in contact with the mushroom's explosions, green, when not having a player nearby, and red, when spotting a player. But being together, they form a giant black demon, rounded form, large long arms, clawed hands with small wings and bright eyes. History As a Dark Creatures The Hades Hand resembles a small furry ball, with two tiny arms and mouths with sharp teeth. are common obstacles in Olympus Maximus. They are vicious hordes of monsters that instantly kill anything they touch. They can be killed only by purple mushrooms found in Olympus Maximus. However, they can survive when there are huge quantities. When first found, they appear to be imprisoned. It is currently unknown why, though it may be related to the fact that the dark creatures come to form the Dark Cloud. Phases The first phase takes place in the Hell area of Olympus Maximus, with several cycloptic statues in the background. The player will have to use the Blue Punches to destroy the dark creatures forming the hand, but if it goes too long without being fully destroyed, it will reform. Once destroyed, it will go into its second form. Phase two is set in a windy area, and has two large saw blades floating in it. The dark creatures will flood out of two statues in the background, and form into two smaller demons. The third phase takes place in the Mount Olympus section of Olympus Maximus, with three floating platforms to stand on, and two flying pigs to bounce off. Hades' Hand will form into its final form, a giant demon. The player must use the Blue Punches to finish it off for good. Gallery Acloudofdarkness.png Hades' Hand Phase 1.jpg|Hades' Hand first phase Second phase of hades.jpg|Hades' Hand second phase Hades' Hand Phase 3.jpg|Hades' Hand third phase dark creatures.jpg|The Dark Creatures chasing Rayman, Barbara, Globox and Murphy. Trivia *It is one of the true villains of the Rayman saga whose severities are visible in the final battle, similar to Reflux the Knareen. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Thought-Forms Category:Rayman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Guardians Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Master Orator Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Inconclusive Category:Neutral Evil Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Category:Multi-Beings Category:Predator Category:Game Bosses Category:Stalkers